


Not All Who Wander Are Lost

by thors_soft_cheeks



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Chubby Thor, City Boy, Gardens & Gardening, Hippie Thor, Human AU, Light Reading, M/M, Meeting, Mountain Cabin, Mushrooms, Rich man Loki, Skinny Dipping, dreadlocks, feel good fic, foraging, hiker, hippie, natural living, the dog is a very good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thors_soft_cheeks/pseuds/thors_soft_cheeks
Summary: Thor is a well respected nature photographer, avid gardener and hiker who lives in a small mountain cabin with his Irish Wolfhound Bert (a Very Good Boi). He regularly ventures out into nature, knowing the Alpine environment like the back of his hand. During one of his hikes, he runs into another, very inexperienced hiker, who strayed from the group and lost his way a couple of hours ago.





	Not All Who Wander Are Lost

In the middle of the vast mountain range, just a few kilometres away from the nearest village that only consists out of fifteen houses, a simple farm and a petrol station, sits a small solitary cottage on the foot of the mountain. It’s paired with a tiny patch of land surrounded by a wall of pine trees and rocks. A few fruit bearing trees proudly stand on the left of the house, and few square metres of a rich and well kept vegetable garden on the right. Thick grape vines adorn the entire left wall of the wooden house, all up to the solar panelled roof. 

The picket fence around the land looks new, with a green painted gate in the middle and a mailbox that has ‘Thor Odinson - nature photography’ neatly painted on the side. In the back against the tree lined border stands a dilapidated tool shed and a crooked, weathered outhouse, contrasting the well maintained and restored cottage. They are likely somewhere on a to do list.

One of the tall cherry trees is linked to a peach tree by a hammock, and a solitary lawn chair is sitting on the front porch. Different kinds of wind chimes that hang from the branches fill the air with a soft harmony. Two other large trees are connected by a line with drying laundry: one towel, two pairs of large boxers, three wide shirts that have likely seen better days and two pairs of long pants. 

The windowsills are stocked with vegetable plants, mostly tomatoes, brightly coloured peppers and cucumber vines that spiral upwards, clinging to ropes attached to the ceiling. Only the kitchen window has a few small pots of fresh herbs like mint, thyme and sage.

The sweet and spicy smell of freshly made rhubarb pie makes its way into the open from the half open kitchen window. A bright, whistled melody follows. 

In front of the porch lies a large, scruffy Irish Wolfhound. He’s dreaming. His eyes flutter open and close and his big paws twitch and wiggle while he whimpers and squeaks. He suddenly wakes, stretches, yawns and shakes before he happily trods indoors through the doggy door that is obviously not made for his tall long body, but he manages. 

‘Hey buddy! Did you chase the squirrels again in your dream? I can hear it when you’re dreaming, you know.’ Thor says as he welcomes his friend back in.

A soft affirmative ‘boof’ follows. 

‘I know, pal. Time for lunch!’ 

A few pots and pans rattle and cling before the front door opens and Thor and his furry friend find their way out. Thor ducks down slightly to prevent knocking his head against the door post. The dog dances around him, trying to get his snout inside either of the deep and laden plates Thor carries.

‘Hey, easy, easy there!’ Thor soothes when he almost topples over the plates. ‘You know you get lunch every day, don’t worry!’

He puts down one plate on the porch floor. ‘Here you go, Bert. Enjoy.’

Thor settles on the lawn chair, carefully putting the hot plate on his wide lap. Bert has already finished his meal before Thor can even get started. 

‘Dude! Did you even taste your food? I made it all from scratch, with the rhubarb I grew myself! You know? The one you keep digging out? Have a little respect for the chef here.’ He laughs and takes a bite. 

Bert shakes and happily rests his long hairy snout on Thor’s knee, giving him the cutest look he can muster and wagging only the point of his tail.

‘You’re not getting mine. No matter how cute you are.’ Thor laughs, moving some of his long dreaded hair behind his ear before he continues to eat. 

‘At least I’m actively enjoying it.’ He scoffs with his fluffy cheeks full of pie. 

Thor contentedly looks out over his garden and the forest around it. He can see the snowy mountain peaks behind the tree line. It’s bright today. The sun is out and the temperature is comfortable thanks to the fresh Alpine winds. Most of the garden work is done and there are no more errands to run today. 

‘Looks like it’s time for a good old fashioned hike and forage, my friend. I bet we can find hazelnuts, berries and mushrooms today.’ Thor tells Bert as he finishes his plate and wipes the crumbs off his beard. 

Bert immediately jumps up and dances around Thor, knowing exactly what the word ‘hike’ entails: quality time and walkies with his human, who carries snacks with him all the way and likely takes more snacks home. 

Best. Day. Ever!


End file.
